comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Satiro
Origine Julian Keller è il figlio di miliardari William e Elizabeth Keller. Ha un fratello maggiore, James Keller. Le sue capacità di telecinesi sviluppate durante la pubertà. Mentre i suoi genitori non lo rifiutano di essere un mutante, non volevano lui per pubblicizzare la sua differenza per il mondo. Julian ha rifiutato di conformarsi, credendosi di essere superiori a causa di questi poteri; e alla fine, fu inviato alla Xavier Institute , nella speranza che egli avrebbe imparato ad essere più discreto. Sul primo arrivo, è stato assegnato Northsta r come il suo mentore, ma questo presto cambiato. Creazione Hellion è stato creato da Nunzio DeFilippis e Christina Weir . La sua prima apparizione in New Mutants # 2 (2003) . Evoluzione dei caratteri Julian Keller può venire fuori come un bullo, uno snob, e un giovane arrogante; ha un enorme ego, ed è anche un donnaiolo. Sotto questo esterno, però, lui è il migliore amico che chiunque potrebbe sperare di avere, ed è stato descritto come 'avere un cuore d'oro'. Il suo atteggiamento ha mostrato un miglioramento nel corso dei New X-men eseguire; però sta diventando amaro e incontrollabile dopo aver perso entrambe le mani negli eventi della Seconda Venuta, e può essere eventualmente trasformando in un cattivo come egli è cacciato lontano dalla X-men. Recentemente è stato dimostrato battendo Omega Sentinel quasi a morte, rompendo in tal modo le sue convinzioni personali che X-men non uccidono - o suggerendo che egli non vede se stesso come un X-man più. "Beautiful" Durante Nuovi Mutanti, e New X-Men: Academy X, Julian è dimostrato di avere l'inizio di un rapporto con Sofia Mantega (Wind Dancer). Si è messo fuori dalla sua natura abrasiva, ma non condivide parecchi baci con lui per tutta la seconda serie. Lascia all'inizio di New X-Men: End Childhood. Sia Mantega e Julian sono stati mostrati a sognare di ogni altro, in principio. Di tutte le altre ragazze Julian potrebbe essere andato fuori con, Sofia Mantega è stato colui che ha veramente amato. A partire dal New X-men: fine di Infanzia, Julian è dimostrato di avere una crescente attrazione per Laura Kinney (X-23), un sentimento che è ricambiato. Entrambi hanno reagito con estrema panico quando l'altro era in pericolo, e hanno rischiato la vita per salvare l'altro. Nella Seconda Venuta anche se Julian perde le sue mani, Kinney è dimostrato di essere vicino a lui, inorridito, e poi gli fa visita in ospedale (con quello che lei ritiene possa essere suoi ultimi minuti, visto che lei sta in una missione suicida) , la mano appoggiata dove la sua sarebbe sul letto. Hellion e X-23 Nella mini serie X-23, che si avvicinano a baciare per la prima volta, ma viene impedito dal nuovo X-men, alcuni dei quali sono un insulto alla coppia. Julian mette il suo braccio sulla schiena di Kinney e la difende. In seguito appare in infermeria a farle visita quando si è infortunato; uno scenario con indemoniati Wolverine impedisce qualsiasi momenti intimi, anche se Julian non imparto a Kinney che lei è il suo migliore amico. Più tardi, quando Kinney lascia Utopia, si ferma da camera di Julian, ma fa finta di essere addormentato, confuso dagli eventi nella sala infermeria. Nel seguente problema, cerca di salvarli, ma finisce per essere risucchiato in un portale con gli altri e trasportati in un'altra dimensione. Lui la sveglia e cerca di dirle come si sente, dicendo che pensava a lei tutti i giorni e stava aspettando di tornare. Si sporge per baciarla, ma viene interrotto da un'esplosione. Sindaco Story Arcs New Mutants Xavier Institute Julian prima appare in una classe, giocando Jenga con alcuni altri studenti - senza che le loro mani. Il professor Xavier introduce nuovo studente Sofia Mantega a lui, e gli chiede se poteva mostrare il suo intorno, che Julian è più che felice di fare. Lui le mostra in giro varie aule, tutto comporta l'applicazione di poteri mutanti per attività come pratica artistica e di destinazione. Ha poi impartisce che è in ritardo per la classe di volo, che viene insegnato da Northstar, e si rimproverò per non presentarsi in tempo per la sua prima classe. Northstar annuncia un quiz, chiedendo che tutti si sollevino dal terreno; Mantega mette in mostra con i suoi poteri vento manipolazione e accidentalmente fa cadere uno studente. Dice poi che Sofia ha ricevuto segni il suo grado per questo incidente. Lo si vede nella caffetteria, seduto con gli altri bambini e descrivendo l'incidente di Mantega mentre lei sostiene che è finita esagerando. La sua prossima scena è in classe di matematica del dottor McCoy, in cui si chiede Mantega come lei era piaciuto il suo stile di insegnamento. Prende Mantega nel corridoio e comincia a parlare con lei, offrendo la sua assistenza in tutte le future domande circa la scuola che lei può avere. Lei sta solo chiedendo Julian fuori per una data (per andare a ballare) quando vengono interrotti da compagno di stanza di Mantega, Laurie Collins . Egli rivela la sua piuttosto sgradevole natura quando comincia a iniziare a fare osservazioni circa il nuovo arrivato, chiamandola un 'mostro' e dicendo: ". Lei è strana Lei non entra qui e questa è una sfida da un mostro tra i mostri.». . Mantega risponde accarezzando il suo orecchio e causando una occlusione di orecchio compressa, causando Giuliano a perdere l'equilibrio. Le ragazze vanno via, e l'atteggiamento di Giuliano, così come la spaccatura - e l'attrazione - che si sviluppa tra lui e Mantega, è stato stabilito. Qualche tempo dopo, Julian è visto seduto con un gruppo di amici e onde nuovo studente Josh Foley su di unirsi a loro. Ha poi impartisce che Emma Frost gli ha dato la detenzione per aver tentato di sbottonare la camicetta telecineticamente. Più tardi, Foley e Julian sgattaiolare fuori dalle loro stanze e nella stanza occupata dal allora-comatoso Magma, come Foley lo informa del suo stato e dice che vuole provare la sua guarigione. Julian le chiede se lei è caldo, impatto ulteriormente l'idea che lui è un donnaiolo. Mentre entrano nella stanza, Foley si chiede come fare per guarire un cervello. Foley proventi e guarisce Magma, che, al risveglio, fa sì che l'infermeria per esplodere, poi scappa subito il palazzo. Foley ha di guarire Julian, che è stato ferito nell'esplosione. Mentre stanno lasciando l'infermeria esploso, Foley ha visto l'infermiera schiacciato sotto pezzi di legno. Julian vuole scappare senza il rischio di essere scoperti, ma Foley si rifiuta, aiutandola a loro eroi potrebbe fare. Julian sorride in modo compiaciuto all'idea. Come le ambulanze si riuniscono fuori per vedere se qualcuno ha bisogno di assistenza, Julian e Foley sento molto bene di aiutare. In una riunione di scuola pubblica in seguito il professor Xavier parla dell'esplosione. Egli dice loro che essere un eroe non è solo di coraggio, ma di pensiero critico. Allo stesso tempo, egli mentalmente chiama Julian e Foley di incontrarlo nel suo ufficio. Non li informa che lui è molto deluso con le loro azioni; che hanno causato Magma possibile trauma mentale. Julian protesta che non era la sua idea, ma Northstar ricorda il ragazzo che è già in difficoltà da prima. Il professor Xavier dà Julian una settimana in più di detenzione, oltre a tutto ciò che i suoi consiglieri vogliono dare lui e Foley. Qualche giorno dopo, Julian nota una ragazza - Noriko Ashida - in piedi di fronte ai cancelli di scuola. Egli osserva i suoi vestiti sporchi e dice:, a cui Ashida gli chiede, in modo molto affrettato, se questa è la scuola mutante: "Mi dispiace non avere alcun cambiamento di ricambio." Julian non sente ciò che ha detto e le dice che è una scuola privata, non l'Esercito della Salvezza ". Nella successiva apparizione di Julian, visita Northstar nel suo ufficio e comunica il suo mentore che è il passaggio consulenti di Emma Frost. Northstar lo informa che lui sta facendo un errore, ma firma i documenti di trasferimento. Julian esce e dice a Emma Frost (che sta aspettando nel corridoio), la buona notizia. Purtroppo per Julian, Josh Foley è diventato anche parte del team. In un primo momento Julian e Josh dove gli amici, ma tutto è cambiato quando le connessioni passato di Julian con hategroup mutante è venuto alla luce. Julian prende una lotta con Foley, definendolo un 'Reaver'. Egli rifiuta di ascoltare le spiegazioni del ragazzo. Karma li rimprovera, poi le marce per le loro stanze con i suoi poteri. Julian è prossimo visto nel primo incontro degli studenti di Emma Frost. Julian chiede di studenti precedenti di gelo, e se sono stati chiamati i Satiri. Gelo risponde che non sono in quella scuola ora, e che lui e gli altri studenti non sono i Satiri. Egli persiste, chiedendo: "Sì, ma questi ragazzi, hanno preso ciò che volevano quando volevano, giusto?". Gelo ribatte che tali Satiri sono morti, e che il sogno dietro di loro è finita; che stanno vivendo il sogno di Xavier ora. Julian dice: "Se lo dici tu". Emma impartisce che lei dice così, ma che ci sono sempre coloro che sono destinati per la grandezza, e che gli studenti che ha scelto sono destinati per quella grandezza. Lei li informa, inoltre, che avranno a selezionare i loro nomi in codice. Quando lei chiede a Julian ciò che vuole essere chiamato, lui risponde: "Beh, io ho pensato che da quando sei diventato il mio consigliere voglio essere chiamato Hellion.", Alla quale gelo risponde: "Mi scusi ho detto si, non ci sono Hellions più ". Giuliano sostiene che egli non intende uno dei Satiri; "Ho detto Hellion. Singolare. Me. Erano tuoi studenti preferiti, giusto? Prometto, non lascerò il nome in fondo". Emma dice che lo considererà. Come gli studenti lasciano l'ufficio di Frost, si parla di quanto gli piace il suo, e Julian dice: "Avevo ragione Emma Frost è cool?". Giuliano afferma che lui è felice che piantato in asso Foley prima di passare consulenti. Julian appare brevemente l'ultimo numero di Nuovi Mutanti, in una stanza piena di rifugi dell'Istituto Xavier (dopo che è stato distrutto da Magneto), ma non ha alcun dialogo. New X-Men: Academy X Accademia X Julian prima mostra di nuovo chagrin la squadra Nuovi Mutanti. Egli li trova in camera pericolo, senza supervisione e li schernisce sopra le loro prestazioni nel prendere giù un Sentinel simulato. Egli minaccia indirettamente per esporre loro per passare il tempo senza sorveglianza in camera Pericolo, poi come Foley cerca di impedirgli di andare, lui attacca con la telecinesi. Contatori Mantega; Julian le chiede: "Cosa vuoi, Sofia?». Lei risponde che vuole lui per non dire su di loro. Egli risponde: "Beh ... non ho mai potuto rifiutare una bella ragazza in particolare uno con un accento sexy e poteri fresco.", Poi continua a dire che non li trasformerà in fin Mantega è coinvolto. In seguito appare quando incontra Jay Guthrie per la prima volta. Egli cerca di convincerlo a scegliere Emma Frost come consigliere, ma Guthrie non sembra entusiasta. Alla conferenza scuola subito dopo, le squadre vengono introdotti alla scuola. Julian è presentato come 'Hellion' ora. Gelo annuncia anche che la squadra si chiama dei Satiri. Rockslide chiede: "Ehi, è solo a me, o ha abbiamo appena diventato Hellion ei Satiri?" a cui Giuliano risponde: "Sì, non è cool?". Mercurio risponde (con uno sguardo secco): "Non ci sarà nessun vivere con te adesso". Più tardi i Satiri e le nuove squadre Mutant sono visti impegnati in una lotta verbale sul prato dell'istituto, con Foley e Julian come gli istigatori. Julian commenta a Mantega che avrebbe dovuto unirsi ai Satiri. Gli insegnanti sono mostrati con una battaglia simile nella scuola, quindi Ciclope vede gli studenti in lotta sul prato e si esaurisce a intervenire. Egli li punisce comunicando loro che hanno appena offerto volontario per il primo esercizio giornata campale. Poco dopo questo Mantega volontari per guidare la squadra New Mutants (come nessun altro è disposto). Annuario Foto Durante la giornata campale, Julian mostra un talento per la leadership, che porta la sua squadra alla vittoria attraverso l'organizzazione superiore e strategie intelligenti. Rivalità continua a costruire tra i Satiri e le squadre di New mutanti. Quando Mercurio cerca di portare Wither al loro tavolo mensa a mangiare con loro, Julian inizialmente proteste, ma quando Mercurio confessa che le piace il ragazzo, egli acconsente subito, mostrando un lato che non ha mostrato prima: quanto egli ha cura per il popolo egli chiama i suoi amici. Più tardi, nella stessa mensa, dopo oneri dell'FBI di Wither diventano di dominio pubblico, Julian e Mercurio iniziano a parlare del ragazzo. Julian si trova improvvisamente sul suo tavolo e fa un annuncio per la mensa: "Ascoltate, tutti dicevo - Listen Up Avete tutti parlato spettegolare su come uno dei tuoi compagni di classe sta per andare in galera!!... Dovreste vergognarvi di voi stessi. Lui è un mutante. Proprio come voi e me. Alcuni flatscan dal FBI si presenta e dice che è pericoloso. E voi tutti credete vero? Così Kevin Ford è pericoloso? Lo siamo tutti. Siamo il prossimo passo in evoluzione e vogliono farci chiudere. E tutto si può fare su di esso è pettegolezzo. Prendete una buona occhiata a Kevin, 'cuz che potresti essere tu ". Wither è dimostrato di essere sorridente. Questo è il posto in cui andare per essere al sicuro. Vogliono prendere uno di noi di distanza e tutto quello che puoi fare è pettegolezzo. Sei mutanti terribili. Tu non sei adatto per essere chiamato homo superior ". Questo discorso colpisce molti studenti, ma Mantega commenta:" Fa che il discorso ricorda chiunque altro di discorsi fatti a destra prima qualcuno ha cercato di spazzare via l'umanità ", indicando che è il confronto discorso di Julian a? quella di Magneto . Quando le mani Moonstar garrese alle autorità, Julian non è felice. Si arrotonda la sua squadra, ma Icaro si allontana, così bussa alla porta di Mantega. Essi condividono un momento, poi Julian convince la ragazza ad accompagnarli come Hellions salvataggio Wither. Egli conduce la squadra combinata alla struttura in cui Wither si svolge. I Nuovi Mutanti appaiono e un fisico Smack Down inizia. Quando Alleyne affronta Mantega per le sue azioni, dice: "Io ... io non so cosa fare con Kevin mi sentivo come se dovessi agire e nessuno mi avrebbe detto cosa fare Nessuno tranne Julian!». . Alleyne risponde che si tratta di una situazione complicata, e che Julian è un cattivo capo per pensare che sia semplice. Mantega comincia ad aiutare il lato New Mutants, e Julian le chiede: "Come hai potuto fare questo a noi, bella per me?" indicando inoltre che li considera di avere un rapporto speciale. I prossimi pannelli mostrano Wither che è eliminato in tribunale (la morte venisse dichiarata accidentale), e poco dopo tornano alla scuola. Icaro e Wither sono mostrati passando posti sulle rispettive squadre. X-poste Sofia e Icaro sono mostrati andando a una danza in studio pur avendo una discussione su partner. Icarus chiede perché lei lo avrebbe scelto come partner di ballo; Sofia risponde: "Perché né David né Josh è una danza di classe sorta di ragazzo". Icarus dice: "Sì, buon punto e credo che nessuno dei due è Giuliano.". Mantega chiede perché avrebbe invitare Giuliano, e lui risponde: ".. Io non sono cieco, Sofia Nessuno di noi è C'è qualcosa tra voi due, vero?". Mantega è mostrato ad arrossire, e lei dice: ".. Julian è egoista e irrazionale e prepotente Lui mi fa impazzire". Icaro è convinto che ci sia qualcosa là. Quando Northstar muore possedute mani di Wolverine in un attacco di HYDRA, Julian è depresso. Egli è mostrato in volo sopra il luogo dove la classe di volo ha avuto luogo; Mantega lo raggiunge, e si ricorderanno Northstar mentre per mano e volare (apparentemente colmare il divario tra di loro ancora una volta). Dopo questa scena, però, si è mostrato saltare il funerale di Northstar, la sua risposta al di Mantega preoccupazione dell'essere: ". Ha usato per essere il mio consigliere gli ho dato l'avvio Non facciamo un grosso problema di questo.", Quindi lasciando a giocare frisbee come Mantega dice: "Non lo capisco". Come i grandi approcci Dance School, Julian prova a chiedere Mantega ad accompagnarlo, richiamando l'attenzione sul fatto che i Satiri stanno vincendo la concorrenza squadra; lei rifiuta le sue avances. Poi le invita sopra al suo posto per l'estate, che si rifiuta anche. Egli è poi mostrato che frequentano il ballo con tutti e tre i rimanenti Stepford Cuckoos . Sulla pista da ballo, dopo alcuni litigi tra le varie coppie, lui e Sofia condividere un ballo lento, in cui cerca ulteriormente di convincerla a fargli visita per l'estate. Essi rompono quando Wallflower inizia una lotta importante. Alla cerimonia di premiazione più tardi, Moonstar annuncia la vittoria dei Satiri. Questa cerimonia è interrotta quando il Blob attacca la scuola. Dopo la lotta conseguente, Julian cerca di nuovo di vincere Mantega per una visita estiva; lei rifiuta, ma suggerisce che trascorrono del tempo insieme in qualche altra data. Julian accetta questo compromesso. Guardano come i Nuovi Mutanti iniziano una lotta sul prato; Mantega commenta quanto è orribile che la sua squadra è così indisciplinato. Julian le dice: "Se qualcuno può risolvere il problema, è possibile, Sofia Tu sei speciale hai mai accettare un no come risposta e si vede sempre il meglio dalle persone me anche...». La quota di coppia il loro primo bacio, poi Julian si allontana, strofinando la parte posteriore della sua testa, sorridendo e dicendo che deve andare. Ingresso annuario di Julian dice: "leader Satiri, telecinesi Piace:. Ottenere il rispetto che merito, Odia: Hai capirlo, Votato: più probabilità di diventare un X-man". New X-Men: Academy X Hellions La storia si apre con Julian parla di Emma Frost su come lei non può partecipare alla cerimonia di premiazione. La scena è costantemente tagliare con colpi di Giuliano, poi, alla cerimonia, e il suo discorso di accettazione: "Hey perdenti Si può provare a prendere questo (il trofeo) l'anno prossimo, ma non è mai succederà Si potrebbe anche.. inscrivere 'Satiri' su questo permanente ". In ufficio, gelo esprime preoccupazione, dicendo che questo non è stato l'anno più morbida per la sua squadra; egli schernisce. Gelo dice che non ha alcun dubbio che sarà un X-man, un giorno, ma ha bisogno di imparare a seguire le regole. Julian sembra abbastanza irritato dalla lezione, e lascia con un commento insolente. La scena taglia a lui in aeroporto, insieme con gli altri Satiri, di essere avvicinato da guardie di sicurezza armate. Diventa evidente che la volontà non consente Mercury o caduta massi a volare. Mercury offre a volare nello spazio di carico; Julian dice che non è giusto. Cominciano a combattere le guardie, ma fermarsi quando Dust parla con gli ufficiali e diffonde la situazione. Julian accetta di incontrare presso l'Ufficio di sicurezza con la protezione testa. Una volta lì, gli chiede un telefono; egli ha chiamato in un favore che il capo della Homeland Security deve i suoi genitori. Il pannello successivo raffigura i Satiri nel piano, avendo conseguito con successo il passaggio. Gli studenti discutono la loro vita; Julian impartisce: «. Sarà di mio padre nei Caraibi per un mese No big deal Essi andare via tutto il tempo Dovremo la casa per noi.".. Quando Cruz commenti su i suoi genitori che conoscono qualcuno da Homeland Security, Giuliano risponde:. "Yup Sanno un sacco di gente Sono super collegato e nessuno di esso è ereditato miei genitori hanno combattuto la loro strada fino alla classe operaia, per un totale... stracci alla ricchezza storia. Ora sono miliardari Bigwig aziendali ". In aeroporto, dopo, Giuliano esprime la confusione che i suoi genitori non hanno inviato una macchina a prenderlo. Quando i Satiri raggiungono enorme palazzo di Giuliano in un quartiere costoso a Los Angeles, si è sorpreso a correre in suo padre. William Keller appare arrabbiato quando si interroga Giuliano per l'utilizzo dei legami familiari. Lui gli chiede di venire nel suo ufficio, dove la madre del ragazzo, Elisabetta Keller, è anche in attesa. Suo padre poi comincia a dirgli quanto deludente egli è, e ricorda come difficile è fratello lavora in azienda. Julian risponde: "Sono sedici anni che non posso lavorare nel business devo andare a scuola.".. William risponde: "Sì Una scuola molto speciale.». I Satiri Egli esprime dispiacere che Giuliano si rifiuta di nascondere i suoi poteri, ricordare che lui è molto fortunato perché può nascondere la sua mutazione; "Si può passare". Julian è irritato da questo commento. Elizabeth Keller dice: "Quello che tuo padre sta cercando di dire è che temiamo non hai la sensibilità di tuo fratello". Julian le dice: "Io non sono James, mamma", nominando suo fratello per la prima volta. Sua madre risponde (mentre si tiene la sua mano): "No tu non sei e camminerete il proprio percorso Ma tuo padre e io abbiamo lavorato troppo duramente per tutto quello che abbiamo, non possiamo rischiare...». Julian viene poi informato che è stato scritto fuori della volontà. Lui è molto arrabbiato per questo, ma i suoi genitori sono fermo. I suoi genitori lasciano sulla loro vacanza, e inizia il problema. Julian lacrime attraverso il loro ufficio, menzionando ha bisogno di un avvocato, così li può citare in giudizio per il diseredati. Mercurio esprime incredulità che diecimila dollari sono stati spesi per la sua festa di compleanno dodicesimo, e come diciotto mesi prima, il reddito dei suoi genitori era solo trentamila dollari l'anno. Questo lo inizia a chiedersi come i suoi genitori si sono così ricchi così in fretta; i Satiri trovano la loro sicurezza e aprirlo per trovare una pergamena con le istruzioni e il nome di 'Kingmaker' su di esso. Seguono le istruzioni, che comportano un cerchio di evocazione magica, e un telefono. Il giorno dopo Giuliano dichiara che pensa la cerimonia era stupido; solo allora c'è un bussare alla porta. Il Kingmaker è qui, ed offre tutto il Hellions un desiderio. I Satiri trascorrono molto tempo a discutere sul fatto se essi dovrebbero accettare l'offerta (polvere è fortemente contro di essa). Julian finalmente arriva un'idea: fare la Kingmaker dimostrare che può soddisfare i desideri fanno, con un campione, 'no strings attached'. Desiderio di Julian è quella di essere un vero e proprio super eroe. Cruz (che ha voluto diventare un agente come Kingmaker, al fine di mantenere il contatto con i suoi amici, che stanno loro strade separate), porta Julian a una strada a Hollywood, California. Un tentativo di assassinio scena il Governatore ha luogo; Giuliano sconfigge l'assassino e viene avvicinato dai media. Cruz campi i giornalisti per lui, e lo introduce a un certo giornalista (di nome Jennifer Matlin). Lei interviste a lui, e quando scopre in seguito che era messo in scena da Cruz, Matlin comunica che ha fatto l'intervista più facile per Julian lasciando il fatto che lui è un mutante fuori della sua relazione. Gli dice anche che lei lo farà a star (e rifiuta insinuazioni di Hellion mentre cerca di colpire su di lei). Ora arriva il momento per i Satiri di impegnarsi per il loro accordo con la Kingmaker. Tutti sono d'accordo a firmare i contratti, incantati da avere i loro desideri si avverino. Il loro pagamento è di restituire il favore a qualcun altro. Kingmaker li riassume in una missione: devono garantire una valigetta da una struttura di ricerca. Essi vengono avvisati che Paladino e Diamondback sarà fare un tentativo, e abbastanza sicuro, si incontrano nel composto. I Satiri battere i due mercenari molto facilmente, e ignorano Diamondback si prega di dare la causa (lei spiega che stanno lavorando per SHIELD). Julian rifiuta e le Satiri lasciare, ma mentre sono in attesa per la Kingmaker, le richieste del team di sapere che cosa è nel caso. Essa si rivela essere un'arma bio. Julian finalmente fa la cosa giusta: egli dà il caso di Kingmaker, ma esige che i contratti siano tagliate. Dopo aver cercato di convincere i bambini, Kingmaker arrende e conforme. Subito dopo aver dato Kingmaker caso, Julian ordina i Satiri per attaccare, e una lotta ne consegue. Kingmaker ha molti gadget e facilmente sfugge, lasciando i Satiri inconscio sul pavimento e quindi chiamando le autorità su di loro. Attraverso il lavoro di squadra, i Satiri eludere gli agenti di polizia e rintracciare il Kingmaker di nuovo, intercettando la sua auto. Questa volta i Satiri lo hanno picchiato; e Julian mette telecineticamente Frana di nuovo insieme dopo che è fracassato. Torna a casa di Giuliano, i genitori di lui un giornale con se stesso con il titolo mostra: 'Los Angeles' Mutant Menace '. I suoi genitori lo rimproverano per aver rovinato la disposizione con Kingmaker, e per lui l'attraversamento. Elisabetta Keller avverte il figlio che non possono più proteggere lui. Julian risponde:. ». Hai a letto con un cattivo, e ora sta andando essere arrabbiata con te Forse si dovrebbe essere alla ricerca di me per la protezione Quindi, se avete bisogno di me, mi danno una chiamata differenza di te, io sono sempre. lì per la mia famiglia ". L'ultima scena si svolge presso la scuola. Julian chiede se i Satiri può soggiornare presso l'Istituto invece che con i suoi genitori. Gelo d'accordo, e impartisce che lei è fiera dei suoi allievi, in particolare Julian. Decimazione Dopo gli eventi di House of M , la scuola è mostrato in completa devastazione come i vari studenti si abituano a aver perso (o mantenuto) i loro poteri. Hellion è uno dei pochi che fa rimanere un mutante; Tuttavia, in una scena caotica (con vari mutanti di regolazione a perdere o mantenere i loro poteri), diventa evidente al lettore che Sofia Mantega è stato de-powered. Successiva apparizione di Julian è sulla soglia della sala di intrattenimento del palazzo, come egli schernisce Prodigy per aver perso le sue capacità mutanti. Sofia appare all'improvviso e gli chiede perché sta parlando in quel modo. Julian non ha alcuna risposta, tranne a balbettare; dopo strega Sofia si allontana. Mentre si trasferisce a perseguire la sua, Surge lo ferma, e lui esplode, pronto per una lotta. Off-panel, Wolverine dice: "Ho interrotto qualcosa?" Egli porta a Laura Kinney, meglio conosciuto come X-23 e la annuncia al gruppo. Dice loro Laura è sua sorella, ma anche un clone genetico del suo DNA e che ha artigli pure. Julian la guarda per un attimo in silenzio, poi, in un pessimo umore, cerca di riprendere la sua lotta da precedenza. Prodigy rompe la lotta, poi uno ad uno i studenti lasciano, Mercurio dicendo: "Julian ... Io ti amo, ma è tempo per noi cresciamo". Julian è lasciato con X-23, che continua lo fissava con un'espressione incerta. Lui scatta verso di lei: "Cosa stai guardando, clone?" in quello che diventa il suo atteggiamento nei confronti Kinney per diversi problemi. La scena successiva si svolge nella Danger Cave Prodigy che ha costruito. I Satiri lo accompagnano, dopo aver seguito la New Mutants. Hanno partecipano a una serie Danger Room-esque di simulazioni, vestiti in uniformi simulati X-men che cambiano con ogni simulazione. Alla fine, i combattimenti tra le squadre diventa troppo per Icaro, che lascia, egli suggerisce X-23 prende il suo posto. Julian dice a X-23 è ok, ma non ottiene di essere Wolverine ogni volta. Kinney gli si avvicina senza dire nulla, solo a guardare; Julian inizia a sorridere in modo compiaciuto (forse perché questo è un comportamento insolito per una ragazza verso di lui, in base alla sua personalità aggressiva e abrasivo) e dice: "Giù, ragazza". Kinney apre il suo adamantio zampe da pannello (ma presumibilmente nei pressi della sua vita, come egli guarda in basso); lui risponde con: "Non te l'hanno clonare un senso dell'umorismo Qualche pannelli tardi, Julian è sopraffatto dagli avversari simulati, e Laura comincia a oscillare intorno a lui sulla difensiva, tenendo fuori se stessa?." Hey! Indietro, artigli. Non ho bisogno di nessuno per salvare me "le dice, ma Kinney lo ignora SURGE note questo, e dice:".. Awww, lei è dolce su di voi, Keller ". Hellion salva X-23 Successiva apparizione di Giuliano è di notte, nel corridoio fuori dalla porta di Mantega, pregandola di parlare con lui. Si rifiuta di aprire la porta e gli dice di andare via (d'altra parte, lei sta piangendo). Julian dice: "Guarda, so che stai male, bello ... voglio aiutare". Mercurio interrompe per chiedere se Julian ha visto Wither; egli dice che è occupato, e che l'altro ragazzo può prendersi cura di se stesso. Mercury decolla con il commento: ". Nizza, Julian modo di guardare dopo i vostri amici". Julian insegue Mercurio, e il pannello mostra Sofia nella sua stanza, imballaggio. Egli è presente per la battaglia royale di Emma Frost (per determinare quali gli studenti si allenano per essere X-men). Lo si vede guardando Kinney, poi Surge, che lo minaccia con l'elettricità, e lui sorride. Lui telepaticamente contatti gelo: "Qualunque cosa ci vuole, voglio X-23 messo fuori prima". Julian sguardi a Kinney, e ha un flashback di lei salvarlo nella Danger Cave. Gelo è sconvolto dalla sua riluttanza, ma alla fine accetta che non sarà un problema. Quasi subito dopo questa, caduta massi lo attacca; urla: «Non io, idiota LORO I Satiri sono stare insieme!!!" Come inizia la battaglia, Julian cerca di cancellare un percorso di Kinney, ma è momentaneamente distratto. Quando lui arriva, Kinney è radicato al suolo mentalmente da Frost, un bersaglio facile. Come attacchi Onyx dal lato, però, Julian cambia improvvisamente idea e la solleva con la telecinesi, dicendole: "Nessuno mi salva Got it?". Kinney dice va bene. Julian aggiunge: "Ora siamo pari". Gelo non è contento di questo, ed esprime il suo dispiacere (alla fine del combattimento) mettendo Hellion sulla squadra, ma lasciando che il suo vantaggio nemesi Surge. Sia Julian e Surge sono stupito, poi il commercio riflessi. Gelo in origine non include Kinney su questa squadra, ma Ciclope appare in quel momento e dice che lei sarà. E aggiunge: "Discuteremo questo piccolo 'esercizio' più tardi." mentre guardando sconvolto. Gli ultimi pannelli di questa parte della storia mostrano i New X-Men di notte dicendo addio agli studenti depotenziato. Julian è depresso come dice addio a Brian Cruz. Kinney grida improvvisamente: "AMBUSH!" come lei punta a una collina in lontananza. Le esplode bus. Crociata Julian successiva appare al funerale tenuto per gli studenti che hanno perso la vita nell'attacco. Egli rievoca gli eventi seguenti l'esplosione del bus: egli era vicino a risparmio Brian Cruz, quando ci fu una esplosione secondaria. Egli stesso ha mantenuto gravi danni ustione alla metà del suo volto, ed è mostrato nel pannello successivo durante l'attuale. Kinney è mostrato in background, appoggiato a un albero e lo guardava con un'espressione pensierosa. Dopo il funerale, discute con Mercurio di come le cose non dovrebbero essere come questo. Poi dice che sta andando a controllare Mantega, per assicurarsi che lei è bene, per cui Mercurio risponde: ". Julian ... lei è andato Ha lasciato il giorno dell'attacco". Julian non le crede; Mercury aggiunge: "Julian ... Io ... un tizio è venuto e la prese in braccio, il suo maggiordomo o qualcosa Oh, Julian ... ho pensato che lei ha detto addio.". Tempeste julian off, infuriati; si dirige nella stanza di Mantega di trovarlo vuoto, e rompe il suo ex finestra in una forma. Qualche tempo dopo, lui è in piedi nel salotto con gli altri studenti, quando Brina dice che hanno bisogno di allenarsi. Nella Sala pericolo, essi sono istruiti a prendere Colossus giù; gli ex Satiri e New Mutant squadre non funzionano bene insieme, sia con Surge e Julian spenderanno ordini. Julian cerca di prendere Colossus giù se stesso, ma non riesce, come Surge grida per lui di smettere. Egli osserva come elisir lancia fuori e picchia Colossus sulla parte posteriore della testa, quando ritorna alla sua forma umana, e commenta: ". Accidenti, Foley" in quello che sembra essere una voce tranquilla. Durante l'attacco purificatore sul palazzo, Julian si presenta in tempo per salvare Emma Frost dal purificatore di nome Mary. E 'poco dopo colpito da un proiettile di sostanza sconosciuta (forse Vibranio ) che passa attraverso il suo scudo telecinetico. Il nuovo X-men sono sopraffatti nella lotta, fino a quando appare Kinney e massacra l'intero corridoio di avversari quasi senza sforzo. Tira il coltello dalla spalla di gelo, quindi testimonia come elisir uccide William Stryker con un solo tocco, lo sovraccarico con malattie. Nimrod Prima apparizione di Julian è all'indomani dell'attacco, quando le autorità stanno portando via i corpi. Egli osserva a Mercurio: "Nessuno potrebbe essere pronto per questo tipo di odio". Egli è nella stanza quando gli altri New X-Men cercano di capire cosa è successo a Icaro, che è morto; e quando cercano di convincere gli X-Men non lasciare per tempesta matrimonio s 'in Wakanda . E 'presente anche quando il nuovo X-men mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle, e scoprono che Nimrod sta attaccando Forge a Dallas, TX. Quando il nuovo X-men entrare nel X-wing di andare e salvare Forge, si schiarisce il passaggio ceduto in telecineticamente. Quando si blocca il Prodigy X-wing, Julian protegge tutti e apre la porta, commentando: "Nice volo lì, Alleyne". Quando il nuovo X-men entrare in una battaglia con i robot a guardia (e poi Nimrod) partecipa. Egli è svenuto durante la prima carica Nimrod, ma ravviva proprio come la macchina torna per un secondo attacco. Egli testimoni Rockslide fatto saltare in aria, poi comincia a mettere davvero il potere nei suoi attacchi. Infine Forge e Prodigy venire con un piano di battaglia; Kinney taglia il robot sulla sua cavità toracica, Mercurio detiene l'incisione aperta, e Surge sovraccarica il suo dispositivo chronal. Julian salva Surge da sovraccarico se stessa quando lei diventa incapace di staccare se stessa dal robot. Salvataggio X-23 In seguito, Julian mette Frana di nuovo insieme, che commenta su come Kinney sembra morire. Julian appare improvvisamente in preda al panico, e afferra la ragazza con la sua mente, gridando: "Dobbiamo aiutarla". Non accettare le risposte dei suoi compagni di squadra che non si può fare, comincia a portarla indietro all'istituto, pregandola di rimanere in vita: "Voi appendere in là, mi senti ?! Non stai lasciando me, anche ! Resta con me, LAURA! ». Lo contatta gelo in quel momento; lui le chiede di aiutarlo a volare più veloce. In un primo gelo rifiuta, poi sblocca la parte della sua mente che controlla i suoi poteri, avvertendolo che può ferire. Egli sembra avere un momento di dolore, poi la sua velocità aumenta notevolmente, e lungo la strada che afferra un carro armato e lo utilizza per sfondare gli ostacoli di fronte a loro. Mentre si avvicina il palazzo, operatori delle sentinelle di guardia sono visto discutendo la sua velocità mach (sonora). Gli occupanti del palazzo sono disturbati da un enorme schianto e lo spazzare attraverso (lasciando un boom sonico nella sua scia e una scia verde di energia). Le Naiadi di Stepford discutere la sua presenza: "Julian è tornato Lui è molto emotivo in questo momento, si consiglia di dargli un attimo.". Julian è mostrato atterraggio fuori dall'infermeria e guardando Elixir (che giace su una barella, in una trance di uccidere Stryker precedente). Egli è circondato da macerie dal suo sbarco, e la maggior parte della sua uniforme è stato triturato durante il volo. Ha subito entra in infermeria, solleva mentalmente Elixir dal letto, e gli dà un discorso ispirato a scuoterlo: "Guarisci lei, dannazione so che hai ucciso Stryker ... ma non sei un assassino, sei un guaritore ! Solo perché non si poteva salvare gli altri, solo perché non si potrebbe risparmiare Laurie, non significa che non puoi salvarla ... dai, Foley ... salvarla! " (Quest'ultimo come egli costringe Elixir toccare Kinney Elixir guarisce la ragazza, sia lui che lei chiama Julian, allo stesso tempo, e quando si guarda in alto, Julian chiede:. "Sei ... stai bene?", Mentre sorridente Kinney. risponde con, poi Julian sviene, come dice lui "Ciao.": "II sapeva che lei si potrebbe risparmiare ... io knew--" Avanti è una scena in cui Giuliano ha dormito nel suo letto per gli ultimi 34 ore. .. mentre Laura lo guarda quando dice "... Sophia ..." nel sonno, se ne va, che appare turbato, Julian si sveglia, si guarda intorno la sua stanza vuota, poi ricade addormentato. Mercury Falling La storia si apre con Julian e Bestia in camera pericolo. Egli è incaricato di prendere una graffetta, e bocche fuori per un po 'su come questo è molto semplice. Bestia gli chiede di dimostrare che può farlo; Julian fa e dice: "Ah Vedere Vuoi che rendono ballare per te?". La graffetta poi esplode, provocando un buco nel pavimento Danger Room. Kinney può essere visto che lo osservava dalla cabina di osservazione sul soffitto, e premendo le dita contro il vetro con uno sguardo di quello che potrebbe essere il desiderio (in una scena separata, Brina dice Kinney che ha visto come lei segue il ragazzo; Mercury origlia , e interroga direttamente la ragazza se le piace la risposta di Julian Kinney è:. «Non voglio parlare di questo", ma è ovvio che lo fa). Bestia lezioni Julian, dicendogli che è più potente di quanto fosse prima, e che egli dovrebbe praticare il più possibile, ma preferibilmente lontano da altri studenti. Julian accetta e lascia la camera di pericolo per una doccia. Più tardi, Julien cerca Cessily e non riesce a trovare la sua; trova Kinney nella stanza che condivide con polvere, coperto di sangue (lei apre gli artigli quando si guarda intorno alla porta, e lui sembra paura). Si chiede di sapere cosa è successo, e dove Mercurio è. Kinney gli dice: "Se n'è andata Ma io otterrà la schiena.». Lui le dice di smettere, e le chiede di dirgli di più. Quando Kinney lo informa che i suoi creatori hanno preso Mercurio (e che lei sta andando dopo che la ragazza), lui le dice che sta andando con lei, alla quale Kinney risponde: "No." in maniera ferma. La scena si sposta sul tetto dell'istituto, e mostra Julian rottura attraverso con Kinney in braccio, dicendole: ".? Vado con te Capire", alla quale Kinney risponde "Sì". con un sorriso triste. Aiuta Kinney di interrogare teppisti, fermando la loro auto da lasciare, e strappando loro pistola (dando a Kinney). Osserva il inorridito come Kinney interroga l'uomo, riceve una risposta, poi prontamente gli spara alla testa. Julian chiede: «Perché hai fatto ?!". Kinney risponde che non aveva più informazioni; Julian sostiene che lei non doveva ucciderlo. Kinney risponde: "Sì, l'ho fatto Lavora per l'impianto Egli merita di morire.».. Julian risponde: "Troveremo Cessily, ma non di più uccisioni Mi hai capito Ti stringiamo i vostri contatti, otterremo la posizione - ma non di più uccisioni, comprendiamo.??». Kinney non risponde, ma appare sconvolto. Più tardi, Julian si vede saltare da una finestra dopo un delinquente mentre grida "Dannazione, Laura!", Poi "Che cosa ho detto ?! ho detto più uccisioni! Hai promesso!". Kinney sorride e dice: "Non è morto. Lei lo ha salvato". Egli risponde: "Questo non è divertente, Laura!" Poco dopo hanno colpito da uno dei più contatti di Kinney, il gufo (che è Kingpin segnaposto 's). Dopo una breve scena in cui Owl prende in giro su fiducia le due adolescenti (in particolare comm Enting a Kinney: «!! Sei morto, ragazza Tu e il tuo bel ragazzo sei morto"), Julian li trasporta attraverso il tetto e minaccia di cadere Owl Se lui non risponde alle loro domande, come da previo accordo con Kinney. Gufo sembra terrorizzato. Hellion e X-23 In una scena che si svolge vicino al confine di New York / Vermont, Julian parla Kinney in quanto sono in volo (con il braccio ancora intorno alla vita): "Io non ti conosco, Laura ... non so nulla . su di te Chi sei cosa sei ", di cui Kinney risponde:«?? Non lo so ". Gelo cerca di contattare loro poco dopo, ma appena dice "Hellion!" prima di Julian è fuori portata di nuovo. Poco dopo, Kinney e Julian sono nella struttura, combattendo contro il personale. Nessuno dei due ha problemi. Ordini Julian Kinney a stare vicino, e sconfigge tutti i suoi nemici in un solo colpo, dopo dicendole: "Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi o niente", mentre sorridente. Poi Kimura arriva con una sirena che rende Julian incapace di pensare per il dolore, e lei commenta: "Amo telecinesi Sono così over-confident poteri mentali sono inutili quando non è possibile formare un pensiero.".. Lei va a finto Kinney, dicendo che è colpito dal fatto che lei ha trovato un fidanzato, e inizia a parlare di datazione, come lei prende Laura e la pugnala nell'intestino; vedendo questo rende Julian molto arrabbiato, e lui schiaccia Kimura nel muro e comincia a minacciare che sta per ucciderla. Kinney tira fuori il coltello, la guarigione immediatamente, e chiede per lui a uccidere Kimura, dicendogli che lui è l'unico che può farlo (con la creazione di una bolla telecinetica nel suo cuore, o il cervello). Giuliano non se la sente di uccidere, però, e invece invia Kimura attraverso il soffitto e una lunga distanza (27,3 miglia, una finestra di dialogo, dice). La coppia inizia a salvare Kincaid dagli strumenti che sono stati utilizzati per rubare il suo mercurio; in quel momento le bestie Predator X arrivano. Dopo essere stato morso sulla spalla, Julian sviene, lasciando Kinney per salvare lui e Mercurio. Kinney sembra essere sconvolto da più operatori si presenta, e si rende conto che non può proteggere i suoi amici .; ma all'ultimo momento gli X-men combinate e nuovi team X-men irruzione attraverso il tetto, salvare il giorno. Un Predator X sfugge. Elixir guarisce Julian, e tornare al palazzo. Mercurio, seduti sulla veranda con lui, gli dice che lei può sentire più delle bestie Predator X là fuori, indossando il suo mercurio. Quest for Magik Quest For Magik Julian è in piedi al di fuori della scuola, con Surge, di notte, descrivendo ciò che aveva assistito Kinney fare durante il salvataggio Mercurio:. "... Ucciso proprio di fronte a me lei non ha dato un secondo pensiero lei ha connessioni mob. , e questo posto, questa struttura ... penso che lei è seriamente incasinato, Ashida. Avresti dovuto sentire il modo in cui Laura ha parlato di questa donna, Kimura. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi ... "Surge risponde ordinandogli di stare zitto , e pugni alla mascella, poi lo masticare fuori per lasciare la scuola senza dire lei o gli altri, dicendogli che, Kinney e Mercurio sono la responsabilità ora che lei è leader. Giuliano risponde che lo farà la prossima volta. Proprio allora il palazzo esplode; li protegge appena in tempo. In seguito scopre che non possono tornare nel palazzo. Trovano il corpo di Hope Abbot, e conosci la sua forma di trance, che li informa che Belasco è responsabile, e che egli ha succhiato gli altri studenti in un inferno (che significa Limbo ). Lui e Surge far parte del team SHIELD che sta progettando di entrare Limbo, e insistono sul fatto che verranno lungo. Egli è presente quando Surge sveglia Amanda Sefton , e ascolta le informazioni della donna su Limbo. Accompagna Surge di Limbo, essendo stato teletrasportato lì da Sefton, insieme a un Sentinel. Aiuta in attacco a Belasco; egli è teletrasportato indietro di Limbo quando gli X-men arrivano, e Magik I bambini di X-Men In seguito, si fa saltare in aria la sua camera da letto a praticare i suoi poteri, commentando: "Qualsiasi cosa più piccola di un frigorifero, e non posso fare con esso". Egli appare prossimo l'incontro tra gli studenti per discutere chi sarà il prossimo a morire; Surge utilizza la possibilità di baciarlo davanti a Prodigy (cercando di rendere Alleyne lasciare la scuola). Kinney apre gli artigli; Julian spinge Surge via, chiedendo quello che sta facendo. Poi guarda Kinney e chiama il suo nome; lei corre fuori dalla stanza e si è visto volare dopo di lei, ma non viene visualizzata se si ferma a parlare con lei. Più tardi Dust lo trova all'esterno e gli chiede se sta bene, per cui Giuliano risponde:. "Non proprio, Sooraya Il mio migliore amico è morto, la ragazza ho pensato che ho amato è andato, il mio mentore capovolto fuori, non posso smettere di pensare a una ragazza che mi spaventa letteralmente, e ora ... Nori. E 'troppo difficile. Ho sempre stato così sicuro, e ora non ho idea di cosa fare. E non c'è nessuno a farmi vedere ". La polvere non vuole dire; Julian sorride e l'abbraccia con un braccio mentre ringraziarla. In seguito si cammina in su e Surge Prodigy combattere e attacca quest'ultimo, dicendogli di andare via, e chiedendo Surge se lei è ferito; Surge risponde che lei non è, e Prodigy usa la distrazione di Giuliano come un'opportunità per attaccare lui, dicendo:. ». Israeliana formazione forze speciali Wolverine e Shadowcat lo sanno, e ora faccio, troppo Ci sono tre parti del corpo che sono essenzialmente . infrangibile Ho appena usato tutti e tre su di te ", di cui Giuliano risponde:". non ha ... baciarla ... ". Prodigy risponde che lui conosce. World War Hulk Quando Hulk attacca il palazzo, Julian e gli altri nuovi X-Men sono i primi a rispondere. Julian riesce ad appuntare hulk premuto per un attimo nel loro primo attacco, ma viene poi buttato via. Quando cerca di nuovo di attaccare lui è il primo ad essere sconfitto. Rendendosi conto che è un Hulk telekinetic crea un boom sonico, rompendo i timpani. Egli è giù per il resto del combattimento. Messiah Complex Durante l'evento Complesso Messia, Julian accompagna il nuovo X-men in una caccia non autorizzata per il bambino mutante neonato. Julian è disturbato dalla violenza di Surge, e la prega di cedere. Il piombo hanno si rivela essere una trappola; Lady Deathstrike presenta e impala Julian sulle sue adamantio cucita artigli. Pixie teletrasporta il nuovo X-men fuori, ma lo fa in preda al panico, e quindi i bambini sono sparsi tra Washington, DC e Xavier Institute di New York. Julian è preso in infermeria ed è operato da Bestia, come Elixir è incosciente. Egli ha sostenuto massiccio trauma dall'attacco di Lady Deathstrike; avendo avuto la rottura della milza, entrambi i polmoni trafitto, e vari altri danni. A questo punto, si deve rilevare che Kinney, il nuovo X-Force squadra, è contrapposto Lady Deathstrike e le sue nuove Reaver . Dopo una battaglia, Kinney sembra uccidere Lady Deathstrike, e le dice: "Tu eri morto il momento hai toccato Julian Keller." X-men: Divided We Stand Julian riflette il suo futuro. Julian appare a un tavolo, sul balcone di un bar all'aperto nella città di New York. Egli ricorda tutto quello che è successo, e anche svegliarsi in una stanza d'albergo, strappandogli gli allegati IV, come gelo lo saluta. Poi lo informa che la scuola è stato sciolto; Julian è molto turbato. Chiede dove Mercurio e polvere sono, e poi su Kinney, ma gelo gli dice che questo è sufficiente, e lo mette KO, così come egli è gridare: "No stai facendo di nuovo stai portando via tutto quello che avuto! Dove sono ?! ". Egli racconta che si è svegliato un'ora più tardi, e Frost era sparito. Andò a trovare i suoi genitori, ma essi aveva venduto il palazzo e la città di sinistra. Egli osserva: "Preferiscono rinunciare a tutto ciò che mi riporterà in". Dice che il suo cibo e l'hotel è stato pagato da Angelo . Poi descrive la sua ricerca per gli X-Men, tra cui gridare al gelo che sa lei lo sente, e pregandola di non lasciarlo lì, ma non ricevendo risposta. Julian dice allora al diavolo con gli X-men, e che lui sa 'si' erano lì, in attesa; 'Tu' risulta essere Magneto, che Julian sta parlando. "Gli X-men fatto un grosso errore. Io sono uno dei più potenti mutanti del pianeta ora. Avete bisogno di quel potere. Hai bisogno di me," dice. Magneto declina la sua offerta, e Julian si arrabbia. L'uomo più anziano continua:... "Tutto hai creduto è andato, e l'unica cosa rimasta, la cosa che si terrà a così forte era che tu fossi un X-man I tuoi insegnanti ti hanno abbandonato I tuoi amici sono morti Il tuo cuore si spezzò. Le vostre convinzioni in frantumi. gli X-Men si fallito. Allora mi trovi, il loro più grande nemico. Li amo così tanto che si desidera far loro del male. ma non voglio usare te, e io non ti ucciderà. Siete un mutante, uno dei pochi rimasti. Dopo tutto quello che hai passato, ancora non si vede che Ciclope vi ha dato un dono. Egli ti ha dato il tempo. Buon divertimento Hellion, perché abbastanza presto, la guerra verrà di nuovo per tutti mutanti. E consumerà te ... " X-Force Rapito Dopo un divario di più di un anno, Julian è il prossimo visto su un angolo di strada, seduto a un tavolo, a parlare con una ragazza con i capelli biondi e colpendo su di lei. Lei gli chiede se lui è un mutante, a cui lui risponde: "Sono uno dei mutanti più potenti del mondo". Dice che poteva dire, e chiede cosa sta facendo tardi, mentre lui una bevanda passa. "Sto guardando il suo ..." risponde lui, poi passa subito fuori. La donna lo chiama genescum, e dice che farà stasera sta morendo. Egli appare nel lebbroso Regina sede Sapien League, insieme a un Surge inconscio e Boom Boom , dove lui e Ashida sono iniettati con una forma modificata del virus Legacy che causerà loro poteri per andare in overdrive e, infine, li costringono a esplodere. Va notato qui che Kinney è stato detto della sua cattura, e Wolverine ha detto il suo corpo "acceso quando (lei) sentito il nome di Keller". Giuliano e Surge vengono poi portati al palazzo delle Nazioni Unite. Si svegliano nel retro del furgone e, anche se molto lento e, ovviamente, soffrono gli effetti della Legacy, cominciano a fuggire. X-Force si presenta (sans Kinney), e li libera dai loro rapitori. Elixir guarisce Julian, poi va a salvare Surge; egli non arrivare in tempo e comincia a esplodere. Julian salva tutti nella vicina prossimità, telekinetically incanalando la massiccia tempesta di fulmini nel cielo. Lui sviene dopo, ma poi si vede chiedendo dove Kinney è, ed esprimendo preoccupazione quando scopre che lei è mancante. Kinney è dimostrato anche (separatamente) per esprimere preoccupazione per lui; dopo il ritorno da un calvario per il futuro, e quindi il risparmio Boom Boom, si vede sdraiato sul pavimento, borbottando che lei deve salvare Julian. Lei sviene prima che lei può fare questo, e viene portato via dagli agenti HAMMER. Avengers / X-Men: Utopia Julian dimostra ancora una volta, questa volta vestito con un maglione a strisce della maglia ricorda molto Kid Omega s '. Si raduna una squadra di mutanti in San Fransisco di tenere una manifestazione in un parco per mostrare i loro sentimenti verso i manifestanti mutanti. Al parco, Dark X-Men di Norman Osborn vedere. Emma Frost è con loro. Lei pugni Julian in faccia, mentre in forma di diamante, in diretta tv, e annuncia che lui è in arresto. Lui e il suo gruppo sono presi prigionieri, e sono previsti per l'uso in macchina depotenziamento servi di Osborn hanno creato; tuttavia, essi vengono salvati dagli X-men. Seconda Venuta Disarmato In questo caso, Julian difende Utopia sul ponte Golden Gate, insieme con gli altri X-Men, contro un enorme attacco di sentinelle Nimrod. Egli è colpito da un attacco di onda d'urto, ed entrambe le mani si disintegrano, lasciandolo con moncherini sanguinanti, come osserva Kinney dallo sfondo, inorridito. Egli appare in un pannello più tardi, incosciente, mentre Psylocke, sovratensioni e Kinney tendono a lui, lutto. Questa è forse la più grande sfida della sua vita. Kinney è mostrato a fargli visita in ospedale (prima di partire per quello che è probabilmente un viaggio di sola andata per il futuro con X-Force), la mano sullo spazio vuoto del letto che la sua mano avrebbe poggiato su prima. Surge è mostrato piangere, con Mercurio, in zona notte. X-Men: Legacy Amaro Dopo gli eventi della Seconda Venuta, Julian è lasciato a che fare con il suo nuovo handicap. Lui è molto arrabbiato e ferito, facendo commenti sarcastici a molte persone circa non avendo più le mani. Gli altri studenti ora lo trattano in modo diverso. Julian è visto sbattere in una conversazione tra Speranza e Magneto sul fatto che Speranza è pericoloso o meno. Julian commenta sarcasticamente su come avrebbe grattarsi la testa e riflettere il pensiero, ma (lui) non ha le mani per farlo. Magneto gli dice di andarsene, cosa che fa, ma lui li guarda male con la coda dell'occhio. Egli è anche mostrato (in New Mutants) confrontando ferite con Karma e insistendo sul fatto che la perdita di entrambe le mani è molto peggio che perdere una gamba. Poco dopo, Hellion rifiuta l'offerta di unirsi a Rogue (insieme a Magneto, Loa, Anole e sulla loro viaggio in India. Pieno di rabbia e risentimento, egli riconosce che non vuole essere in pubblico a causa della sua paura del pubblico reazione al suo handicap attuale. Ange Volendo aiutare Julian dopo la perdita delle sue mani, il Dr. Kavita Rao modifica le mani meccaniche che Madison Jeffries fatto e li innesta su di Julian. Alla fine crescente scontento con la protesi, in un impeto di rabbia che distrugge il laboratorio e li rimuove. Lamentarsi, Hellion tira fuori che gli X-Men hanno riportato i morti, ma non lo può restituire ciò che ha perso. Rogue appare ancora una volta e lo elabora in squadra di Ciclope per aiutare gli sforzi di ricostruzione in San Fransisco. Mentre presso il sito di Julian e Speranza hanno una chiacchierata sulla natura dei suoi poteri e status di Mutant Messia. Hellion, ancora amareggiato sulla sua convinzione che qualcuno che si suppone sia onnipotente non è in grado di aiutarlo. Speranza sostiene che se lei lo avrebbe fatto poteva fare a meno di lei e Julian tempeste rimprovera solo fuori. Sentendo il bisogno di staccare la spina Julian procede poi a soffiare violentemente i detriti che sbarca pericolosamente vicino a Hope e di una piccola ragazza che incontra durante il lavoro volontario. Le due ragazze allora decidono di "masticare fuori" Hellion, ma prima che possano, vengono attaccati da Omega Sentinel. Julian si confronta con una decisione quando diventa evidente che la donna ha contratto un virus che causa la sua strana, comportamento pericoloso. Omega Sentinel lo prega di ucciderla, e lo fa, per la prima volta cercando di causare la morte con i suoi poteri. Si è rivelato, dopo che lei è morte cerebrale. Cyclops poi interroga Julian, che racconta l'intera questione in una narrazione. Hellion distrugge Omega Sentinel Julian spiega che durante l'attacco di Omega Sentinel, sentì i suoi poteri amplificano e sperimentato il controllo telecinetico a livello molecolare. Egli teorizza che la speranza possa aver avuto qualcosa a che fare con questo. Sterzo suo attacco attraverso la Speranza e la ragazza, egli offre un duro colpo per Omega Sentinel, senza far loro del male. Il resto della squadra presentarsi e richiedere Julian di dimettersi, ma l'attacco da Omega Sentinel continua. Questo è quando Julian lei distrugge. Ciclope e Rogue lo rimproverano per le sue azioni. Poi Ciclope lo mette in libertà vigilata; Julian può essere visto camminare sul bordo di Utopia, pensare come lui non ha amici ... e non ha più bisogno di loro. Nel recentemente concluso Age of X evento, Julian è un membro dei Guerrieri Forza, e manca le braccia fino ai suoi bicipiti (anziché solo ai polsi). In questo universo, egli dimostra l'uso delle mani in metallo, con le braccia telecinetici. Stava di fronte ad una decisione di stare con o contro Magneto (protagonista in questa storia) ed è indicato per risparmiare il pensiero attento idea, invece di agire avventatamente. Si dice che questo evento avrà un grande effetto su di Julian, ma quello che effetto sarà non è ancora evidente. Quando Blindfold sta indagando per un mostro nascosto che possono minacciare gli X-men, lei si imbatte Hellion. Le due parole di scambio circa il fatto che Giuliano non ha ancora deciso quale sia il suo futuro. Foglie Benda sugli occhi ... ma non senza dicendogli che non è il tipo di mostro che lei sta cercando. X-23: The Dream Uccidere Laura e Julian Kinney è mostrato osservando Julian ad una festa nel cortile Utopia. Una sorella Cuckoo sta cercando di dargli da mangiare la pizza, e si rifiuta, con rabbia ricordando la sua telecinesi e che può ancora prendersi cura di se stesso (Kinney appare soddisfatto da questa risposta). In seguito si vede camminare con un paio di New X-Men (Surge, frana, Anole, e polvere), e avendo una discussione; Rockslide si riferisce a Kinney come di Julian 'fidanzata pazza'; dice Vaccarro di non chiamarla tale. Surge gli chiede di specificare se intende fidanzata, o un pazzo, ma prima che possa rispondere, corrono in Kinney. Surge comincia ad accostare Kinney di lei ha recentemente rivelato il coinvolgimento X-forza; Rockslide lei esegue il backup; ed entrambi Anole e polvere sia sembrano prendere il lato di Kinney. Dopo pochi istanti, Julian dice Surge di stare zitto e va a parlare con Kinney, nel primo momento intimo hanno mai condiviso. Egli cerca facendo conversazione, dicendo che ha perso la sua presenza, e il modo in cui lei lo ottiene sempre nei guai. Si nota una foglia tra i capelli e si trasferisce a spazzolare via, ma si rende conto che non ha più le mani; si scusa e comincia a disegnare via quando Kinney dice: "Io ti ho perso". Julian sembra sorpreso, e dice che non ha mai sentito dire che; lei risponde dicendogli che lei non è bravo con le parole ", o qualsiasi altra cosa". Surge e Rockslide mostrano il loro disgusto per il momento, ma Dust chiama "Beautiful", e poi racconta i due individui fastidiosi che dovrebbero smettere di prendere in giro la coppia gli altri cominciano a fare più insulti verso Kinney;. Rockslide dicendo che lui trova " freakier ora rispetto a quando in primo luogo ha unito. "Con questo Kinney dice che dovrebbe andare. Julian mette il suo braccio intorno a lei e non è d'accordo. Dust aggiunge che Surge è solo di essere geloso e" B-parola ". Surge giustifica le sue azioni come un tentativo di proteggere gli altri. Anole afferma che Laura ha paura, e Surge dice che è colui che ha paura. Preparazione per un attacco elettrico, Surge chiede perché non Kinney nega di essere una macchina per uccidere solo una volta di più, e se c'è qualcosa altrimenti lei si nasconde. Kinney chiede cosa wants.Cyclops Surge poi appare rompendo la lotta e tirando Kinney a lato. Partono subito dopo. Pugnalato Successiva apparizione di Julian è quando si tenta di visitare Kinney in infermeria (dopo che lei è ferito in un'esplosione in una casa a metà strada depowered mutante). Mentre entra nella stanza, vede Kinney con il sangue gocciolante fuori gli artigli, e Wolverine ovviamente recuperando da una pugnalata. 'Hellverine' (soprannome per posseduta Wolverine) gli dice di stare indietro; Julian disobbedisce e usa la telecinesi per trattenere la ragazza. Pensa può parlare certo senso dentro di lei, perché non sembra essere se stessa. Kinney prova a supplicare con lui a lasciarla andare, e poi cerca di convincerlo che Wolverine è colui che non sia esso stesso; ma Julian dice che solo lui vuole aiutare lei perché lei è il suo amico - il suo migliore amico. In quel momento, gli attacchi Wolverine. Kinney vede sopra la spalla di Julian e chiama per lui a guardare fuori, ma è troppo tardi; Wolverine lo trafigge con la sua schiena, verso il petto. Kinney si trasferisce a Julian mentre si trova sul pavimento, sanguinante e morente. Il demone le offre un patto: che sarà lui a portare il ragazzo in vita se lei viene con lui. Dopo qualche scherno dal Demone e decidere che lei non può lasciare Julian morire, lei accetta l'offerta del Demone e poi la manda ad una dimensione infernale. Questo evento viene poi spiegato come si svolgono nella mente di Kinney; solo l'evento stanza d'ospedale accaduto. Gelo dice che Julian non ha memoria di quello che è successo lì. Kinney decide di lasciare gli X-Men, e visita la stanza di Julian di dire addio, ma fa finta di dormire, e lei non lo disturba. Questo fa sì che il lettore a chiedersi cosa lo fa ricordare. Scisma e Regenesis In Regenesis, Hellion sostiene con Prodigy sul perché lasciare Utopia e andare con Wolverine è l'opzione migliore. Prodigy gli dice che sembra dimenticare i loro amici morti e il loro calvario con Stryker nel Westchester. Hellion dice poi Prodigy che almeno lui non ha dovuto dare le sue mani come un compito per casa. Frana, e molti altri altri New X-Men decidono di seguire Hellion e andare con Wolverine. Avendo deciso di seguire Wolverine torna a Westchester, Julian è ora uno studente presso la Scuola Grigio Jean per Higher Learning. Il giorno di apertura della scuola è visto tornando di nuovo ai suoi vecchi modi collaborando con Glob Herman bullo il nuovo studente Broo per non essere quello che considerano un vero e proprio "mutante". Wolverine si presenta e le due run off per il ragazzo in camera e in risposta alle loro azioni Wolverine decide di usarli come cavie per il nuovo e migliorato Danger Room, che ora comprende tutta la scuola. Julian chiacchiera anche con Glob circa la loro decisione di andare Oriente. Glob dice che dovrebbero sono rimasti su Utopia ma Julian dice che la ragione per cui era venuto a causa dei pulcini e l'azione. Essi vengono attaccati in camera del ragazzo dalla camera Danger e Toad è costretto a ripulirlo dopo Julian e Glob escono con le loro quote eque di ustioni e contusioni. Logan Perso Lezione Undying Amore Durante le vacanze invernali, Julian insieme a Kid Omega, Oya e Broo ottenere una forma di detenzione da Logan dopo aver cestinato il laboratorio di Beat, anche se Broo sostiene che Kid Omega detto che era un esercizio di "distruzione controllata". Logan prende poi i quattro all'aria aperta (così come Iceman e Kitty Pryde) in freddo per insegnare loro qualche lavoro di squadra facendoli giocare hockey su ghiaccio. Julian è collaborato con Broo e Kitty contro Iceman, Kid Omega e Oya. Giuliano e Broo lavorano insieme (va notato che Giuliano è amichevole verso Broo invece di essere antagonista, il che significa che Julian è molto probabile che abbassare i pregiudizi contro Broo in futuro) per cercare di segnare ma sono sventato da Iceman. Dopo una partita follate di ciascuno dei mutanti barare utilizzando i loro poteri di Logan finisce la lezione e si dirigono di nuovo alla scuola per godersi le vacanze. X-Men: Primer Dopo non aver scelto di unirsi Ciclope e il suo team presso la nuova Scuola Xavier per la Gifted, Hellion risiede ancora presso la Scuola Jean Grigio. Accompagnato dai suoi coetanei e mentore Kitty Pryde, Hellion e suoi compagni di classe sono stati catturati nel bel mezzo di un blocco. Mentre gli altri studenti risiedevano nelle loro camere per la protezione Hellion accompagnati, Bling , Primal e Pixie sono stati catturati nel fuoco incrociato. Combattere al fianco professor Pryde e suoi coetanei. Hellion aiutato a fermare le Karima-bot di attaccare i suoi amici. Scheda Tecnica Nome Julian Keller/ Satiro Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Mutante/ Xman Età 20 anni Poteri Julian possiede potenti poteri telecineti tramite cui può generare scudi, volare, proiettare raffiche concussive e sollevare gli oggetti, recentemente ha anche sviluppato doti telepatiche e possiede forza, agilità, velocità e resistenza notevoli, inoltre è addestrato nel corpo a corpo Debolezza Inizialmente non possedeva molto controllo della sua telecinesi ma ora ho mostrato enormi progressi Capacità Distruttiva Grosso edificio Raggio d'azione Svariati metri 'Velocità Subsonica inizialmente/ Dopo aver eliminato i blocchi mentali supersonica( percorre 400 miglia in pochi secondi) Durabilità Grosso edificio( campo di forza molto potente) Forza di Sollevamento 10-20 tonnellate Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard due mani artificiali Intelligenza Abbastanza elevata Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari